


Tease

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Kuroko's Drabbles [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Slight Smut, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imayoshi didn't like it when you chose your studies over him. Kinda NSFW (like a 2/10 on a How NSFW  Is It? scale.)</p>
<p>Imayoshi x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

“______-chan~” 

You peered up from your book at the sound of your boyfriend’s voice. Imayoshi sat beside you and leaned forward to give you a kiss. You moved your head so that he kissed your cheek. He frowned. “I’m trying to study, Sho-kun,” you stated matter-of-factly, “I’m not in the library because I have nothing better to do.” 

“Don’t tease me, _____-chan.” he whined. 

You rolled eyes. “I didn’t know you were such a whiner. It’s not attractive, in any way, shape, or form.” 

“You owe me.” Imayoshi remarked. You gave a curt nod and returned to your studies. 

While you studied, Imayoshi alternated between doodling on a piece of scrap paper you’d given him and finding ways to annoy you. His favorite had become flipping to random pages of your book while you weren’t paying attention. The tenth time he did that, you slapped his wrist.

“Oi, Imayoshi,” it was rare for you to call him by his last name anymore but when you did, you were serious, “Knock it off or I’ll knock you.” 

He chuckled. “I’m sorry, _______-chan.” Both of you knew that his apology was meaningless. It also didn’t help that he was smirking like he was plotting something that wouldn’t turn out well for you. 

Your body tensed when you felt his hand on your thigh. “Sho-kun.”

Imayoshi smirked. “Yes, _____-chan?”

“What’re you doing?” 

“Nothing~” That smirk said otherwise. 

Slowly, his hand climbed further up your leg and disappeared under your skirt. 

In an attempt to stop him, you squeezed your legs together but the attempt proved futile. 

“Sho-kun,” you hissed, “You’re going to get us in trouble.” 

Imayoshi leaned closer, purposely breathing on my neck. “I told you not to tease me, ______-chan.” 

A gasp escaped when his finger slipped inside of your underwear. You hunched over, stifling a groan when he pressed said finger against you, teasing you. His finger left, dragging across you as he pulled it out of your underwear. 

“I think you need to be taught why you shouldn’t tease me, _____-chan.”


End file.
